


For Whom the Bells Toll (Hiatus Until Further Notice)

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (Another Unfortunate Hiatus), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captured, Dream Sequences, Ep 1-3 are same though, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Injury, It's not over yet!, Names will be revealed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violentine, breakdowns, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: With a plan that had gone sideways, Violet and Clementine have ever-growing tension between them that's starting to split them apart more and more.With internal and external conflicts growing big around them, can they and the others keep moving forward?





	1. I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed TWD throughout its whole 7 years and I don't want to see it go. I hope you enjoy and can find this as a great comfort story, with a new direction on the story. Italics equal thinking and dream sequences.

_Home._

_It's no longer the train. The opened boxcar flashing sunlight of the open woods that illuminated it, contrasting to its dark and closed inside. The rush of warm air from the speeding train didn't call out. The woods stood still, no wind to make them dance so gently. The crates stacked high and in scatters, now diminished and gone. The cold metal of the walls, along with it's splintering wooden floor had ceased to exist. This was no longer a happy place._

_Instead, there was a familiar tan painted house in a normal neighborhood that sat dormant, never to be used again. Not in this world anyways. The paint seemed to chip off of the house, revealing a displeasing gray undercoat. Most of the windows clouded with dust as they have been closed for ages. The window to the little girl's room seemed the most dark and clouded, nothing able to peer into that small abandoned space._

_The tire swing was tied loosely to a branch, it swayed lightly even with no breeze accompanying it, desperately searching for a user. One it shall sadly never receive. The blackness of the tire was now a darker gray, holes and slashed embedded into it._

_The tea set that was in front of the tree was old and faded, sitting upon the wrinkled and dirty mat. The inside of the cups were bone-dry, having not been used._

_The gate that led to the street seemed broken in. The metal was severely rusted, and it was tilted down towards the concrete as the hinges holding it up were decaying. There were dents in the wall where it had been smashed repeatedly into, caused by weather hopefully._

_The fence that led to the small patch of woods was reclaimed by nature. Plants and vines grew up and over, coating it in layers of dirt. Some rocks that were near the fence has moss grown onto them, that had traveled and connected it. The original brown color now had a white tint to it. It was different as expected, but the same from when Lee had jumped over it._

_But with all this; the tree house had remained completely the same. The wood hadn't been cracked or changed colors, it didn't decay, it wouldn't crumble at a touch. The leaves surrounding it was the same green, as the branches were still strong and swarming around it. The wooden ladder rungs still had their few scratched from climbing up and down it. The small hatch of the tree house still had the polished gray hinges, the door had never squealed when it was opened and closed._

_It was small and quiet. Seemingly insignificant from the outside view as any other house would have been. But it wasn't, not to her._

_Here the start of the journey in the new world. Where the story of the little girl has truly began. Not as a survivor, knowing what to do it any circumstance. Instead as herself, learning to adapt to the changes. As Clementine..._

_"Hey, Sweetpea." A deep and soothing voice sounded behind her, calming her down and breaking her from her thoughts._

_She quickly turned, to be greeted by the sight of him. Her best friend, her guardian, her savior. Lee._

_He was still the same, as well. Wearing his blue rolled-sleeved denim shirt along with his long white undershirt. His khaki pants which stretched down to his dress shoes. The short black hair with his trimmed beard. His dark skin was coated in the same smile as always._

_The dark brown eyes of his scanned around the yard, looking down to her tiny frame, a small smile tugging on his lips: "Why did you choose the house?"_

_Her eight-year-old self responded without hesitation," This is where it all started." She looked up to him, "Where I met you."_

_"Where I met you." He mirrored._

_Brown eyes met golden eyes. Both looking to each other in adoration, comforted by each other. Memories flooded back to her: about him, about herself, about them, about what they represented together. He always felt more family to her than her own family. Sad, but the truth in this world. And honestly, she wouldn't want to have it any other way. He guided her, saved her, and taught her everything she knew. From survival to saying goodbye to learning how to love again._

_After a moment of calm silence, Clementine laughed quietly," I can't believe I had the thought of dropping a hammer on your head."_

_Lee smirked."Now where would we have been if you did that?"_

_"I'm not sure if you would've known what hit you." She lightly punched his shoulder._

_What was left of his laughter filled the air, "Probably not."_

_"I'm glad I didn't though." Clementine innocently smiled, looking up at him with wide eyes._

_"I am too." He chuckled._

_She sighed, looking up at the tree house she had been starving in for three days. She was very glad and relieved when Lee had come and helped her._

_"I don't think I could've made it out without you."_

_"I'm sure you'd find a way, like you always do."_

_He glanced over to her staring up at the tree house, also remembering what she is._

_He grinned,"But, I'm also very glad when I came."_

_"Tch, yeah. Breaking into my house."_

_"The door was open."_

_She stammered for a response, to which none came. Lee laughed at her failed attempt to counter him. He was enjoying this way too much._

_They exchanged a few more comments and banter, reminiscing on simpler times. Him about his life and working as a professor; to which he had told her many stories about. Her just talking about what her normal life was; it definitely wasn't much, but she still knew what it was like to be a kid. He enjoyed hearing that. They had sat on the greenish-brown grass, which was brittle and overgrown. They didn't mind, just as long as they were talking together._

_Eventually the subject turned to the people they met, Clementine had a hard time talking about all the amazing people she grew attached to and lost, Lee's own story included in there. She spoke with venom about all the people she hated or who have wronged her. She spoke compassionately about the friends she had now. And she spoke very motherly over her child, AJ. Lee related to her feelings._

_Soon, Lee got up walked around, staring at all the things he could. Often making small one-off comments about what he was looking at. Things like the gate, house, saying something about how the decor over the last few years have downgraded. Until eventually, he walked back over to where Clementine had been sitting; watching him with her golden eyes._

_He held something in his hand. She reached out to grab it, and see what it was he had given her: it was a picture. Of him, the one he had ripped out from that photo so many years ago. The photo that Clementine had since she was young. It was an item of so much value. Before, it was hope and promise of a new day; that he was still here with her. Maybe it was just a reassurance that Lee was here, maybe it was just to show that it was still here with her. But, at that moment, it didn't matter._

_Now, all she saw at this moment was not the photo. But the bite on his wrist she had caused from what had felt like an eternity ago. It was no longer a fatal wound (not that it really ever was one), but a scar of teeth marks indented perfectly onto his wrist. She could tell that Lee knew she was looking, as he put his hand back to his side. Clementine knew Lee never blamed her, he was too good a person for that. But she still blamed herself._

_Small tears pricked at her eyes, but she didn't want to let them fall. Let herself know that even she was weak. Lee smiled genuinely at her, like he always did. She couldn't hold back anymore, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't have to think about returning the embrace, holding her just as tightly._

_Muffled in his shirt, she sighed," I'm sorry."_

_"What for, Sweetpea?"_

_"The bite...", She shook her head slowly, sadly,"...I caused it."_

_"No, you didn't." He insisted._

_Clementine snapped her head up and looked at him exasperatedly,"I did!"_

_"Clem-"_

_"If you hadn't tried to get me, maybe you'd still be here..." .What she did seemed irredeemable in her eyes, she never really told anybody that part of the story, just because of how much guilt she harbored over it. Lee has called her ridiculous for it before, but her mind never changed on the subject._

_"But you wouldn't."_

_"Maybe." Images and horrid thoughts flashed in her mind,"But you've seen what I've done."_

_"You've seen the things other people have done, too."_

_"Yeah, I have." She let out a dark and unamused huff of a laugh._

_"Clem, think about it. You have done some bad things," Clementine glared at him to which he chuckled,"But here, now, you're trying to protect your friends. You've always tried to protect your friends. We've seen people who sacrifice others for themselves, those who have done worse than imaginable."_

_"Yes, and-"_

_"But, you've also always had the strength to keep moving forward. Make it to places other people couldn't. You've stood up for your friends, you've always kept going. And with all of that, you took care of a kid!"_

_"I know, what if-"_

_"No what if. What happened, happened. Things can't be changed."_

_He sighed,"And honestly, I don't want it to change as long as your okay."_

_He looked down at her who had removed her face from his shirt to look at him, she still had a frown that was threatening to become a smile,"And I couldn't be anymore proud of you."_

_She knew he was right, like always. The past was set in stone, she couldn't change it as much as she wanted to. With guilt and regrets, she still had to keep moving forward. And sometimes, it was exhausting. Sometimes she wanted to crumble and break, like a piece of stone would do under the pressure she had to endure on a daily basis. And even though Lee was right, and she felt awful for the truth, Clementine found hope in his words. Or what she thinks he would say, anyways._

_They stayed like that for a few moments. Clementine didn't know what to say, to argue back; so she didn't. Just stayed trapped in his arms like she was when he was still with her, never denying her. Lee also wanted to say the right things to her, to give her the company she needed. The shoulder she could cry on. Unfortunately, he knew she would need more than him in this state. For now, they were just acting on the presence they wanted._

_Before she could finally comment on the incite he had given her, he spoke quietly,"You know, I had always seen it coming."_

_She tilted her head sideways, trying to rack her brain for a quick explanation,"What do you mean?"_

_"I knew I wouldn't make it long."_

_Clementine looked at Lee with a face of confusion and appall._

_"Even though I knew it was coming, it- it was still a surprise."_

_"What?"_

_She seemed a bit distraught and the knowings that Lee held for his own death. He shook his head slightly, a small frown adorned his face._

_"You'll never know what's coming."_

_She scoffed,"Yeah, no kidding."_

_"And that means-" And horn sounded loud in the distance:_

_"Soon, you'll have to wake up, Clementine."_

_"I know."_

_"And soon our time will be over."_

_"I know."_

_"But soon, we'll be together again."_

_"...I know."_

_He smiled softly at her as she disconnected from his mid-section, looking to her with admiration. Once again, she had become what she was now. The sixteen-year-old survivor, one that Lee didn't know as well but was still proud of nonetheless._

_"I still can't believe how much you've grown." He looked at her face. Now with sharp cheeks and a matured look, small scars littered across her face. The most noticeable ones being on her cheek and nose. She had grown to copy Lee's denim style with her rolled-up jacket sleeves and with a white undershirt. She looked much more fit for the survivor's world as he ever did, sporting nice combat boots and camouflage-type pants._

_Clementine is a survivor. Setting her own destiny, making her own choices, going by her own rules. She had her own moral compass, and she followed that path. Never backing out of a challenge._

_She chuckled at that, looking over her own outfit,"Me too."_

_"Clem, I-"  
_

_A horn sounded louder in the distance. A signal that she must wake up soon, as much as she didn't want to._

_Lee seemed slightly disappointed,"I guess our time's over soon."_

_"I don't want it to end."_

_"Me neither, Sweetpea. But it does."_

_She looked to the ground sadly. Her times with Lee were the best she has. She was still young and growing, needing to act like a mature adult and not the teenager she should be. But even she, the proclaimed badass, needed guidance every now and then. Lee's smile returned and bloomed in a wide one as he tucked a finger and pushed up under her chin to make her look at him. She felt safe with him, looking into the eyes of one of the best people she has had the honor of meeting before. Even if he wasn't really there._

_"I'll miss you."_

_"Me too."_

* * *

Clementine opened her eyes.

 

 


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry for errors and length. Not the best at pacing, but I thought it was alright. Things are just getting started.

Why? Why? Why?!

Violet kept repeating that in her head, so many thoughts swirling through her mind. So many were confusing to her, as she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She never would've had a clue any of this would ever happen to her, or would she have guessed how much it messed with her.

She kept thinking about the long dragged out day in which she was captured in the cell. How the raiders literally shoved her in, making her crash into the floor. How Lilly had threatened to cut out her eyes. How Minnie stood there the whole time, not saying a word or trying to make eye contact. Violet wanted to assume it was out of fear of punishment: taking to prisoners didn't seem to be kindly.

Then Violet groaned at the few hours she was in there with Clementine. Clem had tried to reassure Violet that they came for them, only to be hit in the back of the head by Minnie. She had fallen from the hit for about an hour or two, only to reawaken and try to instantly talk to the brooding Violet. She knew maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh, but it definitely hurt not being helped. And it hurt even worse seeing Clem frown at the accusation, hurt flashing in her eyes before turning away from her. Violet did the same.

Now, Violet sat in the entrance of the the cell that had before held Louis and AJ. Tiny and easily unnoticeable scratch marks were on the door, where Clementine's nails had scrapped at it as she stood up to face Minnie. Violet never seemed to realize how sharp they were, which caused her to raise a brow. The lock of the door was bent at a small angle from when it had smashed open when a raider tried to cut off Louis's finger. Luckily, AJ had stopped her viciously.

Violet looked down at Minnie who was still clutched in her chest, though not as tightly anymore. A few darkened bruises were already forming on her cheek; courtesy of Clementine who had knocked her out in two hard punches.

She saw a few droplets of blood, those of which belonged to Clementine from where Minnie's knife had stabbed her. Violet grimaced at the thought of the fight. How both girls were using their dominating strength against each other. Minnie was on top, using her advantage as Clem was below, trying to push and redirect the knife. Violet wanted to intervene but she knew it was too dangerous seeing as how there was a weapon involved and both girls were much stronger than her. Violet subconsciously touched her neck.

Violet thought about how Clem managed to get out of the situation. Louis..

He had taken the raider, Dorian's, life. Albeit accidentally and severely sorry, he did it nonetheless. The panic as he scrambled towards the wall letting her body fall, to Minnie turning around and crying out her name. It was terrifying for both sides. Violet could never understand how Clem could easily take a life, especially one of her closest friends or loved ones. Maybe she shouldn't think about that.

Dorian still lied there, the arrow that had entered her throat exiting through the back of her head. Violet thought about taking her polished cleaver as she had lost hers in the fight with Delta back at the school. It was used as a tool her almost hurt Louis. But it seemed very wrong to her. Violet didn't want to take it anymore, so she left it alone. It sat grasped tightly in her hand, under the raider's dead body.

Violet was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a small grunt and movement in her arms. Slightly alarmed, she jumped in surprise.

Minnie had wrestled her way sightly out of Violet's grasp, her arms free but her back still supported by Violet. Assumingly out of instinct and not to hurt her, Minnie reached over and grabbed her knife slightly stained in Clementine's blood.  She propped herself up onto her elbows, scanning around.

Minnie's eyes fell instantly on Dorian, a small frown adorned her face. Violet felt sadness creep inside her as she saw that Minnie felt something more towards the raider than her own girlfriend who was gently holding her in her arms. She loosened her grip on Minnie a bit more.

Minnie kept searching around: looking to the cells that previously held people, the crossbow that had been tossed away carelessly, the knife she used as she wiped the blood off using her hand. Minnie's expression barely changed throughout it all, unlike how Violet went through so many conflicted emotions herself. It wasn't like her.

Violet no longer wanted to think about what was going on though, already having tried to wade those thoughts away, instead looking at Minnie. She almost chuckled at the thought of her brainwashed ex girlfriend trying to kill her other girlfriend who had abandoned her. She guess they both did in a way. But Clem did try to come back, and Violet had pushed her away. Quite literally at that, too.

Violet shook her head, still looking at the Minnie scanning around. She admired the girls new fire-red short buzz-cut hair, it differing from Clem's curly haired side-ponytail. Her bulky fur coat covering her true tall and lanky appearance, from Clem's exposed strong but feminine physique. Her pale, even more pale than Violet's, complexion was differed from Clem's tan look.

Her now dull blue eyes no longer were the expressive bright baby blue ones she had before seen, with Clem's calm golden-amber eyes able to look through her. Minnie's charisma from before was happy and contagious, while Clem's charisma was calm and unique. Violet didn't understand why she fell for two completely different people, and she's not sure who to choose.

"Miss me?", a voice spoke. Minnie was smirking up at her as she had caught Violet staring for quite some time.

Violet stuttered out a response of a meek "no", which caused Minnie to chuckle quietly and shake her head.

Violet went to withdraw her hands from Minnie's body as she picked herself up off the floor. She dusted her clothing off as she looked back down to Violet who just looked back at her. Smiling slightly, she extended her hand, intentional for Violet to take. She did, and Minnie hoisted her up quickly.

Violet saw Minnie flash her a sheepish grin for a couple of moments, before setting herself right in what seemed to be alarm. Her mouth became a thin line, her eyes focused, she was expressionless.

Minnie turned towards the door that lead out into the deck floor, and Violet stared confused at her back. Her eyes moving between Minnie's rigid body and the door leading out.

Until Violet realized why Minnie stopped, as she felt her hair stand on end in fear and adrenaline in a quick spike.

The boat rumbled and shook violently.

Fuck! The bomb!

In a realization of fear, Minnie and Violet widened their stances so they didn't fall right onto the ground.

After tense moments of leaning onto the wall and gripping whatever they could to keep upright, the boat stopped shaking.

Taking that opportunity, Minnie shuffled forward shakily. Violet followed after her in a daze. Clementine really wasn't lying! What was she thinking, putting a bomb on the boat? It could've hurt them all if this plan went sideways, and by the looks of it; it was.

With a harsh pull, Minnie pushes open the heavy door, to be greeted by the sight of a few panicking Delta soldiers who turn at her arrival. They all look panicked, oblivious to what was happening to the boat. Boxes and crates have been opened and the rooms are a mess from Delta trying to find the bomb. 

Even with the situation, when they see Violet who stands closely behind Minnie, they look questioningly at her. Violet doesn't have binding around her hands, nor is she actually being escorted. All she's doing is staring right back at them, her hand touching Minnie's arm. They then looked to Minnie who had a firm but guilt gaze pointed towards the floor.

But in their own panicked minds and as they didn't want the young soldier or technically prisoner get hurt, they allowed them to pass through while watching both of them all the while. Their gazes felt cold and unapologetic with their backs turned. Violet shuddered and Minnie felt regret over this.

The feeling was quickly forgotten though as they reached the foyer that led to the pier outside, they felt another violent rumble, much worse than before.

It has both the girls glancing at each other. Violet looking towards the door, ready to dash through and try to get the hell away from here, and Minnie looking back at the crew still in the boat. A few were behind them but most were still searching around, and a few were still up on deck. There was no way everybody was getting out of this alive. Violet was sure she saw pretty much everyone leave the boat quickly besides Clem, AJ, and herself, which had dubbed them okay for now.

A growl sounded from the boat. The boiler just a room away from them creaked and screeched loudly.

Violet crashed open the door so her, Minnie, and the few remaining Delta soldiers behind them could get out. They ran as fast as they could, their hearts pounding in their ears from fear and adrenaline. They had made it to the end of the wooden pier-

Until:

The boat exploded.

They felt heat on their back, definitely first-degree burns as most of them crashed into the dirt beside the lake. Violet landed on her shoulder and skidded a yard (3 feet) or so away from Minnie who had fallen face first.

A soldier or two didn't make it as they got caught and fell ungracefully and agonizingly into the walker-infested depths of the lake. Their gurgled screams underwater could be heard as they were grabbed by the walkers no doubt attracted underwater. The other soldiers got up as well before rushing away with no conflict. Guns in hand, without a word, they just ran away into the woods.

With a hand up, Violet got to her feet with Minnie's help once more. They walked over to where Louis and the rest of the kids were. They all sat in the clearing where the still burning boat was visible but they couldn't feel the heat. Violet sighed in relief as everyone was accounted for and waited for her.

Upon getting closer, the girls saw a bloodied Clementine lying with her back on the ground. Ruby had her hand on her shoulder, with her ear pressed to the girl's chest. Clem moved her head very slightly towards Ruby as she took her head off her chest. Ruby talked quietly to her while gesturing vaguely at whatever.

AJ and James sat beside her, both bruised and bloody as well. Jame's shoulder had a long stream of blood running down his arm, but didn't seem anymore injured. Maybe Violet will ask him about it someday. AJ had small scratches littered across his face, and a gash from where the raider had thrown him off. He held his revolver loosely.

Violet and Minnie both made their steps slightly louder to alert their presence non-verbally to the group whose gazes didn't seem aware of the approach.

Louis, Aasim, and Willy looked up at them with concerned and pissed off expressions evident on their faces. Omar was grimacing at his injured leg, too busy focusing on the pain. Ruby was now looking over James and AJ, cleaning them both up with a rag she must have wet in the lake before the explosion. James and AJ let Ruby do her thing while they both looked at Clementine lying on the ground. Tenn had his hand on AJ's shoulder, glancing at the two and having his eyes widen at the sight of Minnie, then looking away.

Clementine was just laying on the ground, possibly too injured to move. She was looking up at the sky through drowsy eyes, seemingly trying hard to stay conscious. Violet could tell she had a wound on her side by the way her arm was draped over herself, but nervously and angrily kept her distance from her. Violet didn't want to face her now, especially not in this state.

While Violet was distracted, Louis shot up and stomped angrily at them, startling everyone else. Aasim tried to grab his wrist to stop him but he just yanked it free in a quick and harsh motion. Omar also tried by extending a hand and getting up, but sat down quickly after putting weight on his leg, dropping his hand. Violet and Minnie glanced at one another as Louis reached them and came face-to-face with Minnie. He looked absolutely livid at them, but most of his anger was directed at Minnie.

She tried to start speaking to him but in an instant she was now on the ground; Louis having forcefully shoved her, towering over her. Minnie grunted from the impact, landing on her tailbone, and gasped at Louis's display. The fire from the boat had coated his face in it's light, the brightness of it reflecting in his dark eyes; making it seem like a true fire was in them.

They glared holes into each other, both just as intimidating. Violet too shocked to do anything, never having seen Louis react that way. The others also had their mouths agape, looking at the two. Everyone's attention was now on them, even Tenn's and Clem's. 

Violet could cut the tension with a knife as she stared at the two. She thought about how they used to be best friends, even seeming to have their own made-up sibling rivalry with each other. Joking and teasing, playing annoying pranks, rough-housing as Minnie's own siblings wouldn't do that with her.

But now they both glared at each other. Minnie's face plastering regret and fear while Louis's plastered pure anger of never which seen from him.

They were no longer the friends they used to be;

Now they were enemies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, didn't like the ending but I had to end it there. If you do like this, help support so I know to continue this project. Do you guys like the dream sequences? I want to continue as things get much more interesting but writing takes time. Summer coming up though so more time. Give me feedback so I can improve for you guys! Have fun reading!


	3. Not Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the few people who actually like and read this enjoy. I'm still learning, forgive my mistakes.  
> Who's your favorite Walking Dead character?

Clementine had opened her drowsy eyes, trying to figure out what had happened and what Lee had meant... or what she meant. Her body ached terribly, she could feel bruises forming subconsciously. Her arm was woven across her midsection, and she looked down to see a large patch of blood staining her nice jacket as it seeped through. It wasn't alarming pain; it felt similar to that dog bite she had received years ago.

Clem's real concern was the way her head pounded, possibly another small damn concussion but she wasn't sure. Her eyes were still struggling to stay open, the gold in her eyes fading, but she fought through it. Clem stared up into the fiery sky, ash and debris from the burning boat still rising up into the darkness, herself knowing full well that it was gone.

Clementine wanted to close her eyes once more, maybe she wanted it that way. But-

Her eyes had snapped open at a angry shout. It was loud and aggressive; and it belonged to a familiar female. Clem propped herself up slowly, barely off the ground anyways.

It was Louis, Minerva, and Violet. Minerva was on the ground, her arm pushing herself up while her other hand clenched into a fist as it shook with anger and fear. Clementine could tell she was fighting for control inside herself, trying her hardest to not just blow up. Clem knew the feeling all too well, but at this moment, she couldn't help Minerva.

Louis was shouting at Violet who was between the two. Maybe just about half a foot parallel from the two, presumably Violet probably had to use force to get between them. Clementine had never seen the boy look so angry, even when AJ had shot and killed Marlon. And she still felt really bad about it. But now, Louis had no restraint, as he shouted at Minerva who was behind Violet. Violet shouted right back at him, defending her. Clem felt disbelief and small bit of jealously at this.

Violet, who was easily a few inches shorter than Louis, stood tall and intimidatingly instead of that often reserved and slumped-over posture she had usually. Louis seemed like he wanted to just easily push past her, but he didn't. He stared down at her with furrowed brows and a scowl. Minerva looked ready to burst, Violet looked ready to tear Louis's throat out, and Louis seemed to want to throw a punch.

Everyone stared at them in shock, Clementine included.

Clementine scanned her surroundings, looking at the broken boat and trying to find Lilly or other Delta soldiers around, maybe just a gunshot here or an axe wave there. There were no dead bodies lining the shore, and the wind seemed undisturbed. The ground wasn't bloodied, no weapons lay abandoned or broken... It's like they just left. Ran off without a trace.

There was no one but them; animals weren't scurrying about to cover, and no groans of walkers had even sounded. But Clem had no doubt they would come soon. They always did. More shouts from Louis broke through her aware thoughts.

"Do you have any idea what she did, Violet?!"

"They brainwashed her! She didn't mean-"

"What? Didn't mean to?", Louis rolled his head exasperatedly, "She killed Sophie!"

Minerva looked down guiltily to this. The hand propping her up dug its fingers into the dirt under her, her knuckled turning white. Violet noticed this.

"Delta made her!... Lilly fucking made her!"

"Oh! So it's okay to murder your sister!", Louis frantically waved his arms, pointing to Minerva.

"She would be dead if she didn't!", Violet countered.

"Ok, so instead...", Louis drawled it out angrily,"She killed Sophie to save her own skin then!"

"Goddammit! It isn't like that, Louis!"

Violet glared up at him, finding a new attack, "What if you had to kill Marlon?"

Louis's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Low blow, Vi."

"So you would?"

Louis's eyes narrowed even more, into slits, "I wouldn't do it."

"Bullshit!", Violet shouted," You would be too scared that you'd follow them around like a good little dog." Violet now had her back to him, looking at the dirt while facing Minerva.

"Oh, so I'd be Minerva then?!"

Violet swiftly turned to that comment, glaring at Louis with her burning green eyes. She turned to Minerva who hadn't spoken once, then glanced to the people watching and listening nearby.

Clementine and the others listened in on their argument, all too frightened or shocked to try and intervene the loud trio. Some glanced around every once and awhile to check around them, and they always looked away when Violet of Louis looked to them for help against the other.

"What about Tenn?", Louis asked suddenly and in a voice of annoyance. Violet turned back to him after she found no help.

Louis continued,"Would she kill him too if-"

"What! NO!" Minerva shouted, jumping in.

Tenn perked up at this, then slumped right back down even more as everyone stared at him. He looked down at the floor and shuffled slightly behind AJ and closer to Clem. Tenn now seemed engaged more as Louis turned back to Minerva and Violet, who had previously stopped talking for Minerva to defend herself.

Louis leaned closer to the girl, being mindful of the daring Violet who still stood between then, who stared wide-eyed at him and asked," Then why did you do it to Sophie?!"

"I didn't want to!"

"But you did."

"I can't-"

"No excuses Minerva!," The use of her name in that tone made her very noticeably flinch. "You aren't-"

"SHUT UP"

Louis quieted down and everyone held their breaths at Violet's interruption. She shook her head at whatever she heard.

"Even with the deadheads coming, you still won't shut the f-"

A loud snarl sounded from the treeline.

As if true to her statement, walkers groans and moans sounded near them. They had finally arrived to the boat whose flames still burned bright, and the crackling of the noisy fire drew them near. Only very few had actually emerged, so able-bodies went to go take them down and try to clear a few out as everyone got up.

Louis had disengaged himself from the argument as her went to go help Omar to his feet when Willy and Aasim walked off to deal with a few walkers. Violet had also separated to go help Aasim and Willy fend off walkers near the other side of the perimeter, somehow pulling out a polished cleaver. Minerva got up on her own, just watching Violet.

Clementine took that as her cue to get the hell up and get everyone the hell out of here. With slow movement and stifled grunts of pain from her aching bones and slashed side, she was back on her wobbly feet. She looked to the people killing walkers brutally, then to James, who kept his gaze down with a frown to his face. He didn't say anything though.

Ruby looked towards the sound as she rushed to Clem, grabbing a hold of her free arm. Everyone else who wasn't occupied at the moment, looked towards the girl, with again the exception being Violet who had her back turned. Clem tried to catch her eye when she walked off, a small glance, but Ruby took up her attention instead.

"Clem! Darlin', you okay?", Ruby spoke in a panic tone, feeling around her injuries.

"Never better." Clem smirked down at the redhead who just glared up at her.

"Clem-"

"I'm fine. I can walk."

"But what if-"

"I'm fine, Ruby!", Clem glances towards the incoming walkers, "We have to go."

"Fine", Ruby looked down, then back up to Clem with a stern gaze, "but if you are ready to go down, tell me."

"Got it." Clem agreed.

The girls both walked over the the center of the clearing as everybody else did the same.

Clem looked around seeing more and more growling walkers emerge and knew they were exposed, an easy target. She then looked to the walkers Aasim, Willy, and Violet had taken down in a short amount of time before having to retreat and regroup. She had a plan to get out of the horde unscathed... well, at least she hoped so.

Everybody looked expectantly at her. And she send a small smile to them before having a unnoticeable grimace form across her face. Clem stayed quiet for awhile, mulling over her plans; creating it, fixing it, perfecting it to the best possible outcome. Apparently she took too long as the kids grew weary and restless as some protested to their leader's quiet stares.

"Well?"

"What's the plan?"

"How do we get outta here?"

Clem smiled at their impatience and now spoke her thoughts containing her plans out loud to them.

 We have to sneak through the horde and back near the school, not fight through it. Too many walkers would have heard the sound and they're coming right for us. Don't fight unless we have to. Everyone have their weapon?" To her question, everybody who carried a weapon pulled it out. James smiled at Clem, pleased that she had suggested they not try to kill them even though she knew she suggested this just because of the situation, not him. Minerva had before handed hers over to Violet while Louis insistence on not having one. She wasn't pleased, but obliged.

"How are we not going to fight?", Willy asked, "Won't they come for us?"

"No. We cover ourselves with their scent. If we do, they can't tell us from them and we should be able to easily sneak right through."

"Their scent? How do we do that?", Aasim had a brow raised and questioning, obvious that he's never tried a trick like this.

"We cover ourselves with walker guts", AJ piped in helpfully.

Everyone looked on it disgust. Well the ones who never had done this sort of thing anyways. Clem would have laughed at their reactions if the situation wasn't so dire.

"And that works?"

"Yes. I've gone through this multiple times. It works.", Everybody flinched back at Clem's information, she added,"Trust me."

"This way, we can get to the school with no problems."

"Hopefully no problems." Violet finally muttered. Clem and Minerva had seemed to be the only ones listening to her, because nobody else reacted to her very morbid comment. Clem tried not to imagine anything going wrong right now.

With the plan set up, a couple people walked over and dragged the walker bodies previously killed towards them. Willy, Ruby, and Louis went to go grab some of the supplies they secured on the raft before the explosion. There wasn't much, only a few easily carried backpacks. All the other supplied had been destroyed and blown up or were currently flowing down the river.

Ruby, who had elected before to get the horses, looked in a slightly sour mood. Of course she would never express how much she would have wanted those horses, but with that adamant statement previously, it was as clear as day. Clem thought maybe they'd find at least one of the horses another time if the walkers or other people didn't get to them.

After everyone had grabbed what they needed, they started back towards the center where the fresh, newly cut open walkers awaited them. They all bent down and stuffed their hands into the walkers intestines, grabbing organs or whatever with their hands and smearing it along themselves. Louis, AJ, and Clem who had all done this previously walked over to help the others who were too squeamish or didn't get enough on themselves. They all weren't very happy when they had walkers blood meticulously covered on their faces. Clem tried to help Violet who just sort of hissed out an "I got it" before she leaned away from her and walked off.

With everyone covered, they all stood rigidly as groups of walkers started to pop out and drag themselves toward them. Clem, who had her familiar Diamondbacks hat near her, placed it on top her head in finally luck and support. She  started towards them as well, starting to walk among them. Hesitantly everyone else followed her as she gave some last advice.

"Be quiet," They all held their breathes to try to keep themselves quiet from the inevitable doom which got closer and closer, startling to surround them.

"Stay calm", All let out shaky breaths and tried to slow down the beating of their hearts to stop their shaky hands.

"Don't group together", All slowly started to diverge from one another. Close enough to help if needed, but not close enough for suspicion or to bump into each other.

"Act like them", All walked slowly, matching the pace Clem and AJ put up.

"Or you will be them", With that subtle threat, they all stayed in a formation.

Clementine and AJ lead the front, all too experienced in this field. Ruby and Tenn, who had kept this hands together in a nervous tick he always had, stayed on their heels, too scared to walk away from behind cover of the two in front of them. Louis stuck right in the middle, ready to run up or run down to help anybody. Willy stood next to Aasim who was a short distance away from the severely limping Omar that looked quite panic-stricken. Violet and Minerva kept glancing to each other as they kept their cool and kept walking properly through the herd (and Clem guessed Minerva may have done this, who knows). James kept all the way in the back, keeping watch for them, his walker mask covering his face.

Clementine looked over to Violet who stood all the way in the back of the group. She kept her head down, not glancing at anyone, not even Minerva after awhile or Tenn. A few walkers decidedly bumped her shoulders but she paid no heed as she slowly and gently pushed them away. The others tried to stifle their yelps whenever one had tries to bump them or peer into their face.

Clementine looked back to the front, deciding their path. She still had a tight arm wrapped around her midsection and her back was aching in pain at each step, but she couldn't admit she was in tremendous pain even if the others wouldn't care that she needed help. She cared and she didn't want to feel weak or them to worry. They didn't need even more stress placed on them; like the thought of her just suddenly collapsing... Okay. Maybe she should've thought about that.

Clem looked to the other wounded members: AJ, James, Omar... She felt bad for Omar, having to walk on that leg. She knew the feeling of wanting to just fall on an injured leg, but like him, she never gave in when she knew she had to keep going. She had never had a bullet in her leg, but she still definitely knew the feeling of pain. Clementine pressed her fingers lightly to the scar of a passing bullet wound she had on her shoulder.

James was holding his shoulder still, but now Lilly's knife of which had carved into his back was removed by Ruby's hands. The knife gone, possibly tossed away by James or Ruby when she took it out. He needed stitches or something to properly close it, but they didn't have it at the moment, and they had to close it soon. But at the same time, they couldn't leave it there. James needed his shoulder to mover around, even if it caused pain. Clem still couldn't believe Lilly had somehow missed the center of his back, stumbling from her own injuries as she tried to stab him.

Finally AJ, who had scratches on his face and a wide gash didn't seem too bad. Clem definitely didn't want him getting hurt, and was very afraid that he might, but trusted that he could handle himself. She didn't want Louis to get hurt, and neither did AJ it seemed. He's definitely had worse living out here with her. She hopes he had a home soon. AJ sensed her eyes on him and looked up to her, and she sent a small pained smile to him. He returned it sadly.

Everyone else seemed okay, albeit probably freaking on the inside and stressed, but physically alright.

Clementine remembered the first time she had such a traumatic experience. But after so many through so many years, they've become countless. She no longer remembers the first time she broke; discovered the true horrors of this new world. She realized she's aged too fast as well; that's why she wants to give AJ a "normal" childhood, just to be the five-year-old he was meant to be.

These kids are still that: kids. Yes, like Clem they've survived as long as her. But unlike her, they've been guarded by walls all their lives, never knowing what it's like to keep going, keep moving... always losing folks just as fast as she gained them. They've experienced loss, of course everyone has. But thirty from a school to hundreds in a community.

And luckily they've never had to be the one to put them down. Not even a stranger by the looks of it. Clem remembers the fright in their eyes at the prospect of a battle between them and the Delta. Louis's fear when he accidentally shot that raider through the mouth, fumbling back with wide eyes and apologizing. Clem is not sure how they've gone so long without killing, without fighting, without having to move always. Maybe the world really is just out to get her, it certainly seems that way.

Clementine sighed. Drawing the attention of a walker who just looks at her, bumps her arm as they peer into her very-alive golden eyes with their fogged white ones, and keep walking directionless to the sound they walked away from. She just hoped they stayed that passive.

After what seemed like forever, they made it to the end of the herd where the walkers were now thinning out. They seemed to be in unfamiliar territory that Clem claimed she knew the surrounding area, and expected to lead them to walk along the road to the train station. That way instead of walking in unfamiliar woods, they could have a direction to head back to the school if it was safe.

Clementine turned to them, walking slowly backwards and they looked at her with the exception of Vi. 

She wiped off chunks of walker insides off her, gross, as she spoke,"The walkers are clearing up. But stay on guard as we head to the road."

Violet looked to her finally,"The road?"

"Yeah. It can lead us to the train station."

"Why there?", Violet started wiping blood of herself as well, "Wasn't it overrun last time?"

"We can clear it out."

"But why aren't we heading back to the school?"

Clem thought about the school and how it was only a few miles from the boat and lake. And if a bunch of walkers will be going there, they could possibly crowd the school and she didn't think they were quite ready for that yet. Just in case.

"The train station is farther away from the boat," Clem reasoned,"The school isn't safe with a bunch of walkers around."

"It will be fine if we keep watch and protect it like we. always. do!"

"If you don't remember: the gate isn't properly fixed," ,"Walkers can push it down, especially if they're a horde. Then what?"

"We can fix it."

Not without daylight or tools we can't, Clem mulled over.

"Not now. It's safer at the station."

Now, they all stood in a messy circle in the middle of the woods, arguing and contemplating on the best course of action for shelter. It is now nightfall, almost pitch black with the exception of a few torches. Clem and Violet butted heads on what the best action was. All agreed Clem's idea was practical and safe, but Violet's idea offered them their own home and comfort. Behind them, they were surrounded by bushes and a few fallen trees making a sort of covering behind them to where they could sit down.

Omar seemed to notice this to as he moves with some help from Aasim to a stump that he sat on with a grunt of pain. Violet turned to him with a questioning and irritated look.

"What are you doing? We need to keep moving."

"I just need a minute to rest my leg", Omar spoke, rubbing the area around the bullet wound on his leg.

"The quicker we go, the quicker you can sit down."

Louis walked behind Violet and put a hand to her shoulder, "Jesus, Vi. It's only a minute. Why don't we rest?"

Everyone nodded their heads and voiced agreement.

"Fine. But only for awhile."

Violet soon relents on the reasoning of and Louis, with the pleading of Omar and the rest. Clem looks over to her as she walked to the far side of a log and sits down with a harsh thud, Minerva following next to her. Clem walked to the other side, knowing they still aren't on good terms, and sat next to Tenn and Louis while AJ sat on the ground next to her leg.

They all sat down. Some with relief, some with annoyance. They were still partly covered in walker guts from the parts they didn't immediately wipe off after exiting the herd, but they didn't seem to notice or be too concerned about it. They still had a decent amount on because they heard faint moans coming from the dead still walking around them.

Some tense minutes later of silence, Louis grins sheepishly and pulls out a raggedy looking deck of cards, who are looking much worse for wear. Louis must of had them on his person the whole time to be able to deftly grab them out of his pocket. They looked a little water-soaked from their time in the water, the paper somehow still intact even so. He looks for the reactions of the people around him who just stare at him in different expressions.

Violet groans and puts her head into her hands, shaking her head slightly. Aasim scoffs, but a small smile slips through. Omar just looks at him with confusion before shrugging. AJ and Tenn are both smiling, glad to finally relax for a bit. Ruby also smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. James looks hesitant at the cards, possibly thinking about the politest way to deny it. Willy seems to shrink into himself a bit, before looking into the woods. Minerva seems expressionless as always, but slightly nods her head at Louis when he managed to catch her eye.

Louis finally looks to Clem, who just looks back at him. Brown meets golden and in that second, Louis knows exactly what she's telling him. She looks forward once more as Louis pulls out the cards and hands one to each person that wants one; all take one excluding James, Omar, Willy, and AJ surprisingly. That leaves seven players taking a card.

They all flip on the count of three with Clementine getting the lowest and Ruby getting the highest.

"So Clem...", she drawls out," Got any cool scars I should be worried about?"

Clem chuckles at the subtle attempt of asking about her wounds and how severe her type of injuries are, so she thinks about the worst to show everyone. She can't decide on the gunshot wound on her shoulder or the dog bite, after she immediately ruled out the brand burned into her arm. They don't need to know that.

Clem smiled slightly and decided to roll up her sleeve to reveal an ugly, poorly sown wound,"I got bit by a dog."

"What happened?" Willy asked as he inspects her arm closer.

"It was hungry, so I gave it food."

"And it attacked you?" Louis asked.

"And I took it back."

Maybe it wasn't the smartest move back then, but she was starving and it was her find. Louis makes an 'oh' as Ruby gently takes Clem's arm as she prods around it.

Ruby looks at her, "When did you get it?"

"Five years ago...?"

Ruby nods and gives Clem her arm back as she rolls her sleeve back down, covering that story from the world.

A few more unimportant rounds go by before Tenn gets the highest card and Aasim gets the lowest card.

With his nervous fidgeting, Tenn stutters out his question,"What type of things do you write in your diary?"

"It's a journal." Aasim insists.

"Sure it is buddy." Louis quirks an eyebrow at his as Aasim is quick to defend himself.

"It is!" His voice raised a pitch and goes a bit louder before Violet and Clem are quick to shush him, trying not to cause unwarranted attention. They look around just in case and turn back with no danger.

Ruby chuckled, "Stop teasing. Answer the question, Aasim."

"Well, I write down what happened during important times," He explains, "A sort of history book."

"Boring history book." Louis mutters to which Clem snickers slightly.

"Alright, alright. Next round." Aasim tries to move along.

A new round starts quickly and Minerva gets the highest as AJ gets the lowest.

Minerva doesn't even try for an introduction, just asks the question: "Do you know what the life before was like?"

"No", AJ answers simply.

"Do you want to know what it's like?"

"Yes", AJ growls out.

"Hasn't she," Minerva points to Clementine mockingly, "Told you about it?"

"Yes, she's tried. But I don't understand."

"Don't feel bad. I don't either," Tenn butts in trying to comfort AJ. He sends a small smile that AJ returns. Minerva looks slightly peeved at the interaction but sits back.

"Trust me, the world wasn't much better before." Louis reassures the boys.

"Especially when you were in Ericson's." Aasim joins in.

"Yeah, you pyro. You would know." Louis laughs at Aasim uncomfort.

They keep going, starting to become restless and starting to want to get to safety, going along with Clem's plan to follow the road to the train station. After playing for almost an hour, it's become somehow even darker. The torches started to go out.

They flip and Violet gets the highest while Clementine gets the lowest. 

Violet glares at her from behind her bangs,"Why didn't you shoot the raider?"

"What?" Clem looks very confused and also guilty.

"Why didn't you save me?"

"Huh- I... what-",Clem stammers, a shocking sight as she's not one to do that, "I did save you."

"From the doggie kennel!", Violet snaps her head up. Minerva places her hands in her lap as they shake, her eyes dart to Violet," What about when I needed help at the battle?"

"I wanted to help you!"

"But you didn't."

Violet vaguely recalls the battle. How Clementine directly looked at her as she was smacked and pushed  back by that raiders gun before turning away from her and pointing at something else. Something that wasn't her. She got knocked down and blacked out, feeling herself being put into the cart.

"Vi." Clem tried hopelessly to calm Violet down.

"You looked right at me, Clem!" Violet had walked closer to Clementine and started pointing her finger at Clem in an aggressive manner.

"I know-"

"And you didn't do shit!"

"I couldn't save both of you!"

"Bullshit!" Violet cries out at her ex-girlfriend.

Violet turns away with guilt and conflict fighting in her heart. She wants to forgive Clem, knowing what kind of person actually lies under that excuse of a savior attempt. But she just couldn't let go of the abandonment she felt. Violet acting standoffish to punish Clementine in a feeling of being ignored and lonely.

As Violet rants and quietly yells at her, Clementine hears an sound that makes her worry. It isn't the same sounds of the wind and leaves they've been hearing for the past hour. Clem puts her hand up in an attempt to make Violet stop talking. She does, but instead of looking concerned, she looks more pissed at being interrupted.

Until Violet hears it as well. They all do this time.

Loud rustles.

Lots of rustles coming from the trees and bushes, accompanied by footsteps. They aren't dragging walker footfalls, no, it's humans walking carefully through the woods as if trying to careful of where to place their feet. 

They get closer and closer, louder and louder. Crunches of leaves and twigs under feet and snapped away from trees.

When finally with a crash of a bush behind Minerva, a gun clicks.

It's Lilly, who stands smugly above them.

More bushes are torn down behind each of them, creating loud rustles, with a Delta soldier or two coming up behind each of them. Guns click from the soldiers and weapons are drawn from the kids who stood abruptly. 

Lilly looks straight towards Clementine who stands with a dark scowl on her face, knife drawn ready to fight. She looks ready to murder this entire squad, which she could most likely accomplish. Lilly smiles:

"Hello again, Clementine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aasim is actually a pyro so. Dialogue definitely isn't the best, the consistency is off, I'm not the best at writing. But this is still only the beginning. Stuff actually starts to happen next chapter (with a surprise or two in store). Writing takes time and effort, and I want to get more done so you can actually read the read story, but-  
> Anyways, hope you want a new update. Give me some feedback.


	4. Arrival of the Fittest

Hate and pain.

That's all Clementine felt for this evil woman who stands before her. Lilly.

They used to be friends, family at one point. Lilly, the woman who used to converse and draw with her and Duck. Who had given Clem her hair-ties that she had for so long. Who took care of her and always gave her a piece of food when they had it, never letting her starve for too long. Who still protected her from the people at the farm even though her friends had just killed her father.

After reuniting there were no tears of joy nor happiness at the prospect that from so long ago they could finally be together again. No, instead, there were guns and betrayal.

If Lilly no longer felt anything for the little girl she used to know, then Clementine would no longer feel anything for the woman she before could have called a friend. She knew old friends broke, just like Kenny, but never did he actually try and harm her. Become so broken to go out of his way to do so. No, he's nothing like Lilly, she isn't an old friend. 

Lilly smirked down at the girl who had clear confliction spread across her face. Clementine had her knife drawn, as all the other kids had their melee weapons out as well, but her hands shook slightly. Fury and fear boiled inside of her: fear at what they might do to her friends and fury at Lilly for putting them in this position anyways. 

With a tilted head and a glare, Lilly stepped more into the clearing with the other kids, her gun still trained on Minerva now as it almost pressed against the back of her head. She felt obvious discomfort being with Lilly behind her and her old comrades. Yeah, well, maybe they wouldn't be in this position if Minerva actually helped in the first place before betraying them.

Lilly didn't seem to see the discomfort or flat out ignored it when she spoke directly to Clementine, the others listening half-heartedly, "You may think me a villain, Clementine. But I'm just taking back what's mine. What you stole from me. They-"

Clementine bared her teeth as she cut Lilly off with a growl, "They aren't mine and they aren't yours. You aren't taking them anywhere."

Lily continues as if Clem didn't interrupt her, "They are coming with us. We have walls and food, we will train them to be soldiers and have a purpose for a good cause. Training and discipline is what these kids need and we can provide. All we need you and them to do is stand down." Lilly leaned her head down so she was eye to eye with Clem waiting eagerly for a reply from this headstrong and ignorant girl.

"You. Aren't. Taking. Them." With each punctuated word, Clem stood up straighter and got closer, "We see what you do to your soldiers. Your child soldiers!" Clem thrust out a hand to gesture to Minerva who stood away with her head down, not looking or speaking. Afraid and cowardly.

Lilly glanced over to the girl, before addressing Clem once more, still completely ignoring all the other kids and soldiers around, "She's weak. Her sister was weak. Her brother is weak." Minerva seemed to curl into herself more and shuddered, Clem could see a single tear fall and hit the ground. "But you aren't. You're a prize, someone who had potential to be a great soldier if you'd just listen. And with the proper training, anybody can."

Clem didn't respond so Lilly sighed and continued, "Think about this, Clementine. Anybody who lived out there anymore never makes it far. You know that, I know that, and so does everybody. So people group up, make a community and try to get by. Most of the time it fails, but... we don't fail." Lilly smiled, "We can take care of you and your people. We just need you to cooperate."

Clementine has never felt such hatred for someone, much less a former friend. She knows she shouldn't snap and screw up, but now she can't help it. "I won't become a soldier for you to just use. And I'll kill you before you make anybody else become one as well." Clem glared with fiery amber eyes burning, ready to lunge at any moment. Exactly what Lilly needs. All Clem needs is some convincing, somehow. 

Lilly smirks and threatens with the glee of a psycho, "Oh, is that so? Well, will you play the big hero when I put a bullet in your friend's head?"

She moves her gun off of Minerva, a soldier quickly replacing her former position, to train it on Violet who clutches her cleaver so tightly with her knuckled turning white. Clem and Vi know she can't move and attack; Lilly would keep her threat. But she couldn't just stand her while this bitch tries to hurt her girlfri-... her friend.

Clem steps forward menacingly towards Lilly, who looks to her in slight amusement. Without Clem's knowledge, she gives a subtle motion to a solider behind her.

Before she can even get two feet, the back of her leg is stepped on forcing her to kneel on the ground, a sharp agonizing pain shooting up her leg. A barrel of a gun is pointed to her back as she desperately claws back to the back of her leg. The gun is pressed firmly into her back, pushing her forward to causing her to catch herself on her hands. 

AJ rushes forward to try and help his guardian but is stopped by Clem's hand placed gently on his chest, pushing him slightly back. The soldier with the gun trained on him had her finger on the trigger, Clementine knows she can't make a wrong move here. AJ stays in his place, not backing up or moving forward, even with Clem's hand trying to move him back in a weak push.

Lilly chuckles at the display before her. Her biggest threat kneels on the ground. How easy it would be to kill off their leader right then and there. But Clem is useful and they need her, even if she hates to admit it. The girl is a great asset; never would Lilly have thought that scared little eight-year-old girl could turn into this hardened seventeen-year-old survivor. The world has changed, along with the people in it.

She moves into the clearing in the middle of the circle of kids, walking towards Clementine who still kneels on the ground. The girl glares up at her, her chest rising and falling quickly in anger.

Lilly leans down, face to face with the young girl she so taunts, a psychopathic smile set on her face, "How simple it would be to take you out. But you're useful. Were transporting you and your friends back to the Delta to become good soldiers." Lilly chuckles but without any emotion or humor, "See, Clementine? I always get what I want."

What she wants, huh? Clem tries to exploit this, when she blurts out, "What about the others? Do you think they want this? Do you think Larry wants this?" Lilly's eyes widen slightly before narrowing with a snarl. Clem knew she shouldn't have pulled that card, but maybe its the only way she can see, to try and convince Lilly... but it doesn't seem to quite work. She has to keep trying though:

"Do you think Larry would be proud of you? His only family left?" She taunts. She knows it's low, but whatever Lilly is doing is low too.

Lilly leans ever so closer to Clem, so close she wants to just wring her hands around that psycho's neck, and says ever so calmly, "Family is nothing anymore. I'm only in it for myself now."

Minerva's eyes widen and so do a few other soldier's eyes as well. But they all stay in their spot like they are suppose to, trained by fear by this vile woman. Clem looks at their expressions quickly before remaining eye contact with Lilly. Clem struck a nerve, she notes. She can use this, she just has to keep trying.

"You certainly didn't think that when we were together. You cared about your father, you valued our people-"

"And you didn't value me! Lee kicked me out." Lilly's voice raises a bit, Clem trying her damn best not to flinch back at the sudden change.

But instead she strikes, "Because you were a murderer! Killing Carley like that in cold blood."

"I may be a murderer, but so are you." Lilly points a finger. right into Clem's face

Clementine looks straight into the dull eyes of this murderer, Lilly. The one who now threatens her friends and family. The golden eyes brim with justified hate, a fire radiates within her spirit, ready to kill this monster once and for all.

"You know what Lilly?"

"What?" Lilly curiously raises a brow.

"Fuck you."

Lilly stands back up again, a deep frown set upon her face. It makes Clem internally smile that she managed to slightly break the menacing smile she held for so long at torturing herself and her friends. But it doesn't stay for very long.

Her small grin returns as she raises the butt of the pistol she carries and forces it into the already-down girl's head. Clem falls to the side and hits the ground with a small thud, creating a dust cloud to surround her. Obviously the blow had effortlessly knocked her out.

Some of the kids protest and look on in horror. AJ rushes forward and his arm gets grabbed by a soldier behind him. At the same time, Louis leans down to Clem and places a hand on her side before getting yanked up by the collar of his coat. Everyone else, before they can react, get grabbed forcefully as well.

Lilly and the soldiers now hold all the kids as some struggle and others keep looking worriedly at Clementine. A couple of guards look slightly guiltily at Clem who is still on the ground, but Lilly snaps them out of their guilt with a rough voice:

"Get the kids. Knock them out if you have to. Don't let them resist and load the smaller kids into the carts now!"

Commanded by Lilly, the soldiers hit the kids who continue to struggle with James, Violet, Louis, and AJ going down with a thud.

The stronger and bigger guards pick up the kids who were knocked out; those being Clem, Vi, Louis, AJ, and James. The kids who are still up are dragged ungracefully on the ground; those being Omar, Aasim, Ruby, Willy, and Tenn.

The kids are carried and dragged a mile or two (1.6 or 3.2 kilometers) to a lone and beat up wooden cart with a single horse attached to the front. They put the bigger kids into the cart so the soldiers don't have to keep dragging them, and continue to carry the smaller kids. There isn't enough room to put all ten kids inside the back of the cart and even more strenuous upon the horse.

Lilly being satisfied with her catch and this finally being over nods to herself and waves a hand into a direction, catching everyone's attention to her.

"Time to move out to the camps! Let's go!" She orders.

They start walking with able soldiers to the sides of the cart holding the kids, who are thankfully being quiet either from shock or fear, and the soldiers who carry a kids linger back so they don't have to stress themselves too much.

With a few steps, Minerva walks slowly behind the people carrying the kids. But before she can walk next to the kids with the cart, Lilly grabs the back of her fur coat and roughly yanks her back to stay in line with her. Minerva looks worriedly at her, side-eyeing her as she warns, "Stay by my side. I don't want you to disobey me again." She gestures her gun towards Minerva, "Understand, Minerva?"

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice shakes and she internally kicks herself, but Lilly looks forward and doesn't seem to care.

Instead Lilly, Minerva, and the remaining soldiers move out. All not very happy that they must make this walk, and even less so about giving up their cart for the kids Lilly wanted, but they don't complain too much. Just obey orders and walk the long path back to their small camps. Everyone is exhausted about the hell they have given each other and are just ready to get this over with.

But of course, it isn't over quite yet.

With chirping of insects and hooting of owls, they all continue walking. Walkers are still clearly around them, but they pay little mind to them unless they get to close. But without those distractions, everyone continues walking without disruption. Everyone is ready to tire and give up. Casualties were high this time, with plenty injured from the attack and especially the boat explosion, all because a few inexperienced kids; all revolving around the worst of them all named Clementine.

Lilly sighs as they continue walking, a small sliver of sun shows itself on the horizon. The yellow and orange hues of arriving sun contrasting the cloudy and dark night sky just before. All that means though is that:

The night will be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take forever I know, but writing is never my top priority even if I like doing it. So if you're here, new chapter! Dialogue still sucks, but... Y'know. Maybe better quality? After the next few chapters, things really start to go down I hope. Anyways, Happy readings!  
> What do you guys like in the chapters so I can keep improving for you and me?


	5. He Isn't Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time to update. I know I suck at this.  
> The dream sequence is loosely based off "Violet Evergarden" opening. You may not care, but it's a good anime.  
> Be honest: Do you guys actually like the long dream sequences? (Also, do you like the 2nd POV? I feel like I said 'you' too much)

_The train. Cold and cramped with metal walls that enclose the space, suffocating. Only small inhales and exhales of breath for your aching lungs, which scream at you to get out of here. Quickly. You want to, but you can't._

_A wall of fire. Igniting the world, separating you and the freedom of the woods. Keeping you trapped in this small metal box that has claimed itself to be your prison for your time in this hellish nightmare. It glares brightly into your face, illuminating your features to look like they're burning. Your burning amber eyes watch the invisible smoke go up from the fire._

_Your signature baseball cap is pressed against your chest tightly as you stand numbly in the middle of the boxcar, staring out into the never ending fire. It isn't real. Or is it? You don't know, it seems like it is but... who knows, maybe this is your hell. Maybe you deserve this._

_You hear familiar shouts and it takes awhile to place it until you hear a hoarsely whispering voice: Lee's._

_He calls out to you in what seems to be a struggle, "You did this to me- to us- Clementine."_

_You must know it's not him, the real him. But even you can't stop yourself from inching_ _forward until your a foot or two away from the open boxcar door producing the voice from the passing fire. In a small and weak whimper that's so uncharacteristic of yourself whispers back a hoarse, "_ _What?" You can't stop yourself from being fearful. This fear clouding your judgement._

_You don't get an answer. Only a scream answers you: Sarah's scream._

_Flashes of her being trapped under that rubble as walkers tear her apart; her calling out helplessly to her already dead father, calling out to you who watches helplessly from the safety of the broken balcony. You try not to blame yourself though. You forced her to save herself the first time, but she already got in trouble again. Trouble that this time you couldn't save her from, and couldn't ask anyone else to save her from._

_You want to try and respond, opening and closing your mouth several times trying to communicate back. But before you can, a southern voice speaks in a quivering voice, "You didn't save me." Luke.  
_

_Him trying to escape the breaking ice, only to eventually fall in, you with him. Him saving you from that walker trying to grab your foot; only for the same walker to grab his injured one and drag him down. Him clawing up in the water to get to you, only for you to watch him be dragged down into the dark voids of the water. You tried to save him, you rationalize, but it wasn't enough._

_Eyes widen as you plead out uselessly to the fiery void, "I did! I- I tried! The walker..."_

_A voice scoffs at your display of vulnerability: It's Kenny's. "You saved him from that walker just like how you saved me. By doing nothing."_

_You remember how you went with him after killing Jane. You just couldn't pull the trigger and went off with him, AJ sticking along when finding him in that car. He had tried to let you go into the Wellington, but the ever stubborn ass you are didn't do so and went against his wishes until he relented. He taught you so much, and you have accidentally killed him in that car crash, telling you to go and save AJ and yourself._

_You feel tears prick the corner of your eyes but you force them back in a attempt to stay strong as you blurt out, "You wanted me to go! You told me to go and leave with AJ!" It was all an accident, you try to convince yourself._

_A sarcastic voice chimed in, interrupting your starting justification: Rebecca's. "And what a fine job your doing, Clementine. That boy will die by your hands."_

_"What?! No- that won't happen! That isn't true." You shake your head fiercely, hoping whatever apparition of her can see how much denial you have at that statement. You've kept him alive this long, and will gladly lay down your life for that kid._

_But of course, you won't let yourself believe that. A sharp bark of a laugh breaks through with a spoken voice: Christa. "Isn't it? Remember what happened with my child? And what you did to my husband?" She chuckles sadistically, and you realize with appall that Christa has never laughed genuinely in her time alive with you. It seems unfamiliar to connect that laugh with her._

_With an agonized cry of emotion, you deny, "It's not like I wanted any of this to happen! Anything bad to happen to you, any of you! It's not my fault!"_

_Mirages of voices scream out at you: Jane, Omid, Nick, Pete, Carley, Ava, Alvin... All from the fiery depths screaming their resentment and betrayal they feel for you. Some exasperated, some crying out, some screaming, some monotonously amused. Maybe they're right to feel this way, to want to haunt you this way. Aren't they?_

_You fall to your knees, cap still in your grasp, as your vision blurs with unshed tears. The sound of the voices, the wind, the train, all ceases to be heard. You drop your gaze to down to the ground, catching a startling glimpse of red on yourself. Blood. In your clothes, on your hat... on your hands._

_Dropping your treasured hat to the hard ground that you curl yourself on, covering your face with bloodied hands, "...It's not my fault..." You whimper, it echoing in the enclosed boxcar with no other sounds but your shaking voice, "...I didn't want any of this."_

_You don't feel anything._ _Empty, where your heart resides is nothing. You can't tell if you feel too much that it overwhelms you or you actually feel nothing... Which is it?_

_The fire outside extinguishes and now nothing is left but darkness. There is no night with trees like there was in hiding behind the fire and smoke, no moon that shows light however dim. It's just endless darkness. Your surrounded in nothing._ _But you don't notice, trying to piece together the reality of this nightmare. Though there might be nothing to piece together._

_Tears are dripping, your mind is blank, you feel nothing in your heart but despair, you're trembling. You are broken and bloodied, weighed down by yourself and you vaguely realize it like you should. Because, this time, there is no Lee that emerges from the shadow to save you from yourself in your nightmarish hell. No, because for the first time in forever, you deem yourself alone._

_You do the only reasonable thing at the moment, something that can actually be tied into reality: You scream._

* * *

With a startled gasp, Clementine jumps up from a hard and cold surface to see the faces of a concerned Ruby and Violet, the latter looking away after a moment. Clem's face falls slightly, but focused on composing herself before acknowledging her problem with Violet.

With a few refreshing intakes of air, Clem is able to hide her clearly panicked face behind a mask and instead look to Ruby who still watched her with concerned eyes. Before she can speak up however, Clem beats her to it, eager to get the attention off of her and whatever she may have displayed in her unconscious state, "So where exactly are we?"

Violet speaks up to the other's girls surprise, but still looks away, "We don't know exactly where but we are in a small campsite." She vaguely gestures around her with a free hand from her crossed arms. Her movements are unnatural and forced, which is something Violet had never done when talking to Clementine. Unless she was flustered of course.

Ruby decides to elaborate for Clementine as the girl looks thoroughly confused, "Right. This can't be their main structure though, as we didn't go across the lake like we were suppose to since it blew up. Lilly said we'd all be training and getting introduced to everybody in the camp by tomorrow-"

"Cause they'd be so fucking happy to see their friend's killers." Violet chimes in sarcastically.

Ruby glances at Violet with a twisted expression, before continuing, "Omar is getting treated since he can't really walk on his leg. I tried to convince them to check on you as well, but... Lilly intervened and told them not to." Ruby looks guiltily at Clem's pierced side, but luckily it doesn't seem to be bleeding as much. "Sorry Clem."

Subconsciously, Clem puts a hand over her wound that she had previously forgotten about, "Figures." She muttered. Of course Lilly would make her suffer through the pain, make her weaker like that. But luckily, it doesn't seem too deep, just bloody. She just hopes it won't get in the way of anything as she sits up and it starts aching in some pain.

Clem looks around the tiny bare cell with plain concrete walls and a single boarded-up window. It seems to be a regular room, just modified to be a sort of cell. There isn't any furniture in there, not even a bed or chair. She's unable to see anything out the window and can't hear any sounds coming from outside. No soldiers and no voices from the boys, or at least Louis. This instantly concerns Clem.

She turns to Ruby with slightly widened eyes whose still watching her, "Do you know where everyone else is? AJ? Louis? James...?" They had to be somewhere around here, either also in another part of the house or somewhere around here. Lilly wouldn't just get rid of them so easily, even if they were valuable, would she?

Ruby shakes her head. But she's quick to reassure at Clem's fearful look, "They have to be somewhere! Don't worry, Clem. I hear Louis yelling at some soldiers before we were locked in here."

That statement just made Clementine's fear worsen, "What if they hurt him? Lilly won't tolerate that. You've seen how she is!" A thousand scenarios race through her mind of what Lilly could do. And she wouldn't be able to prevent any of them even if she desperately tried.

Clementine finally stands with a grunt, quickly waving off Ruby who tries to get up and help her, and walks around idly. She pokes into the nooks and crannies of the walls, trying to see if she can pry off a nail or something. With that, she isn't strong enough to pull it out without a hammer and they're stuck in the wood good. The boards in the window seem to be holding up too, where Clem can't pry them off. They must've been recently boarded up and it shows.

Clem then walks over to the sturdy wooden door after finding no purchase in the window. She looks for any fragility in the hinges if they're loose or rusty, but they barely are and she can't ram down the door with brute force. With gap under the door doesn't really do anything if she doesn't have anything to slip under or any help from the outside.

She mutters a "Well, dammit" that Violet somehow hears and looks over to the girl who has her back turned at her, still looking towards the door. Violet raises a brow and says, "There isn't anything in here. We've looked already and I'm sure Lilly's dogs already cleared out the damn rooms for our arrival."

Clem glares over her shoulder, "Oh yes. Rolling out the red carpet for us, huh?" She exasperatedly huffs sarcastically. "There has to be at least something here. Or at least we have to make a plan." She's trying to stay determined, but Violet undercutting her hurts more than she's willing to admit.

"Clem, there isn't. The room is bare and you even checked for yourself." Violet rolls her head in Clem's direction and she continues to look around for anything that most likely isn't there, "We'll just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out? No, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knows what they'll do to us if we stay." Clem starts to pace a bit. She still has her calm demeanor, but her uncharacteristic pacing and insistence unsettles Ruby and Violet.

Ruby decides to try and lessen the tension to the gratefulness of the two clashing girls, "I think what Vi's trying to say is we have to wait for a proper time. Can't do anything if there isn't any hope for success. We just have to wait for a bit and the right plan and we aren't exactly in the best position. We should just calm down right now."

Luckily, that stops Clem's pacing for a bit as she decidedly just sits on the floor near the corner, leaning her back against the wall. She faces Ruby and Violet whilst also keeping the door and window in her peripherals for any movement.

Clem doesn't want to sit, she wants to keep searching. But they're right that she wouldn't find anything and they'd just have to wait for something new or useful to come along. She just hopes the boys can keep they're heads down and not cause too much of a ruckus that can get them hurt, especially Louis and AJ. She doesn't know what she'd do if AJ got hurt for stupid mistake she made.

Clem knows she's useful, the words were even spoken to her from Lilly herself, but how useful can she be in this situation. Would Lilly really let the others go if she sacrificed herself for them? She would, that was never a bluff, but it just depends on Lilly to keep the promise if she does. No doubt, Clem would probably get herself killed in the first week though anyways.

Clem can't help but wonder what game Lilly is playing at with them: with her. So many what if scenarios run through her head, filling her thoughts with pain and trauma. A soft pound to the wooden door that keeps them trapped brings Clem back before she can dig herself deeper in her own sorrow.

She uneasily gets up and walks in front of the door, Violet and Ruby joining her at her sides. Clem goes to lean her ear against it, with the others eagerly leaning in, but before she can; a loud band resonates against the wood that startles all the girls. Jumping back slightly, she reaches back for the door before she can hear loud shouting on the other side.

She can't hear what they're saying as it's unintelligible through the wood, but Violet's face lights up in recognition as she gets closer. Clem is confused for a second as she listens more intently, but she can finally make out who's yelling. The girl who she despises as much as she despises Clem: Minerva, the unwanted traitor.

The screams stop for a second, then the door is forcefully thrown open almost hitting Violet who jumps back just in time. Clem step back when the door swings fully open to end up smashing against the wall, leaving a loud bang in it's impact. The quick figure of Minerva is thrown in ungracefully as she smashes and hits the floor with a cry, before scrambling away from the door.

The soldiers, who'd Clem come to know as Dorian and Sullene, point their guns at the girls who stand close to the door forcing them to back up. When far enough away not to make a run for it, Dorian grips the handle and slams the door shut once more with an audible clicking noise of a lock outside sounds.

Clem, Ruby, and Violet stand staring at the door startled before looking to the frightful Minerva who is curled into herself on the floor. Sensing their gazes, she looks up at them with her eyes soon landing on Clementine. With an instant furious gaze of that of a predator, she shoots up and walks right up to Clem. Being shorter than Minerva by a few inches, she looks up. Her calm but fiery amber eyes meeting furious and predatory light blue, both challenging the other for a first move.

Minerva takes the bait and within a moment, she has Clem's jacket in a tight grip with her knuckles turning white. Admirably, Clementine doesn't let up or change her attitude with seems to fuel Minerva into more of a rage. Expecting a fight, Clem braces herself for whatever hit may be given from the enraged girl, and she waits and waits. But it doesn't come.

She trains her eyes on Minerva's expression which is still furious, and the grip still just as tight, but she seems reluctant. Clem can see it in her eyes. Minerva grits her teeth, wanting so much to get rid of the girl in front of her, blame her for ruining everything for her. But she can't ans she knows that. No matter how much she wants to blame anybody but herself, that's the only person she can blame. 

With a shove, Clem is released from Minerva's grip and stumbles slightly ending up falling to the ground. Minerva had shoved Clem, and Ruby was helping her up with a confused look. Violet is standing by in a ready position, but she doesn't need to do anything.

Minerva doesn't speak as she lets herself into the smallest corner, tucking her long legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She puts her head on her knees, looking down and away from all their prying eyes. Such a defensive and cowardly position, but Minerva never wanted to be apart of this. She just wants to be alone, but she's not allowed to do that right now. Having to be cooped up with the people... with the person she considers an enemy.

The silence is unbearable for the few moments, with everybody on edge. Maybe Lilly has already broken them by just letting them turn each other insane with the deadly silence of another awkward presence. Not all of them are exactly on good terms right now.

Clementine stands back up, dusting herself off. She doesn't want to agitate Minerva right now, but she can't stop the torrents of thoughts and wants reassurance. With a firm but gentle voice, she asks with hesitance, "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Minerva barely moves her head to glance up, "Leave me alone." Clem can feel the brimming anger coming off the girl so she complies and backs off. She doesn't want to start a real fight after Minerva had already shown mercy.

Violet wasn't as pleased with the answer though. She walked up to Minerva a few minutes later to ask the same question, "Minnie, what happened out there? Where's everyone else?" 

Minerva lets out a small growl and says a bit louder and more forcefully, "Leave me alone!" Violet wants to continue but doesn't do so, and walks back over to the other side of the room away from the others.

None of them talk, and if they do it isn't for very long. They just sit there watching each other and Minerva who's still curled in on herself and refused to talk or look at anybody. The time stretches on in boredom, all lost in their own thoughts either it be good or bad, and they stay trapped together for hours. Clem grows restless, Ruby gets annoyed, Violet becomes aggressive, and Minerva is just silent.

It seems like forever, and time keeps moving. For hours, their time wastes away.

* * *

Finally, what seems to be forever of wasting away themselves, the door is unlocked and pushed open with a barrel of a gun and enters a few soldiers with the leader herself, Lilly.

In an instant, the girls in the room are all at attention and on guard with their intimidating figures at the door. Eager to hear whatever good or bad news they have brought for them, though showing it in different ways.

Clementine stands straight and challenging, but ready to defend. She wants to just attack the soldiers and Lilly head on, taking her chances; and she probably would not for the threat of harm to her friends and kid. But, she knows she wouldn't exactly make it far even if she did succeed, so she waits for whatever new threats Lilly has in store for them.

Violet is defensive, slightly crouched in a battle-stance, but won't move. She just really wants to get the hell out of here, with her friends hopefully in tow. Thinking it useless to try and go against a community of armed and trained soldiers who would do anything in their power to stop them.

Ruby is slightly standing back and a step away, but standing tall. She can't show them that their methods might actually be working on her, and she'll try her hardest not to. She doesn't want to stay and fight, but she will if it means protecting her friends.

But the most surprising is Minerva. She's up and out of her position in the corner and has dashed to the front of the room in a mere moment, standing with her head high and her arms straight at her sides. Trained and beaten until she got it in the habit of doing it every time Lilly addresses her or even walks by.

Lilly notices Minerva's stand, and can't help a small smirk that displays on her face. Barely noticeable, but there. Sickeningly glad she still has Minerva, even if she has tried to betray them, on a leash to continue and take orders out of habit. But for now, she ignores the girl to address the other three that look at her intently, eyes boring into her with mistrust.

Lilly has her signature pistol in hand that raises to point at Ruby, "Come with me. You'll all be taken out one by one to the courtyard to be initiated into the group. We've already taken out your other friends to do so." She motions Ruby with her hand to come closer, "And now it's your turns." She smiles.

Ruby glares at the woman before complying and moving forward. The soldier who isn't holding the door, with the butt of his gun roughly pushes her forward and out the door to where she slightly stumbles. Ruby rights herself and looks over her shoulder at the soldier who pushed her only receive his gun to her back.

Lilly watches the interaction with interest before turning back around as the soldier and Ruby continue to walk away, "We'll be back for the rest of you soon." And with that she turns to leave and close the door.

Clem tries to look past Lilly as she is walking away with the other soldier in tow and sees a glimpse of the place they're in. It seems to just be a small cozy cabin with some regular furniture laying around. The walls have some old pictures and the tables have regular knickknacks. Nothing seems to be touched or moved around into a more protective way. It really does just seem like a temporary set up and they aren't into the actual community yet.

With that, it means to ensure escape they have to act quickly. And to really scope the place out, Clem needs to be taken out of this dusty room she already considers a prison. She sits back down, and waits for Lilly to come back and take the rest of them. She knows she has to get in contact with the others and hopes this would be the perfect opportunity to do that. If only-

The door clicks back open with Lilly there once more, with another guard along with the original two. Lilly glances at Clementine and Violet, analyzing them before turning to Minerva who is once again at attention. Lilly holds her pistol still, but it stays at her side where she then gestures at Minerva with her free hand.

She follows without any resistance and two guards follow her out. Lilly turns back around and mutters something quietly to Minerva, though Clem is close enough to hear what she said, "Behave this time. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Tennessee, would you?" Threatening the life of her brother. Why is that not surprising?

The soldier quickly glares at them, then he closes the door, locking it with an audible click. Violet and Clem are now trapped in the room together and awkwardness is as present as ever. They reside on opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other.

Clem sighs, and looks to Violet whose huddled away and staring at the boarded up window. Clem tries to get her attention, "Violet."

Violet glances over at her, then goes back to staring at the window, "I'm sorry." Clem apologizes.

Violet mirrors a sigh, looking at Clementine who looks guilty for the most part, "Why? Why did you... let me get taken?"

"It's not exactly like I expected that to happen. I didn't want you to get taken, but Louis was also in trouble. I didn't know what to do." Clem looks down shamefully. She really doesn't want to talk about this, but she wants to repair her relationship with Violet.

Unfortunately, Violet decides to pry, "But why did you let  _me_ get taken?"

Clem frowns, "I couldn't just let him get taken. Who knows what they would've done? But, I guess we'll find out soon won't we?"

Violet understands that feeling of disappointment and loss, not knowing what to do, "I understand, Clem."

Clem quirks a brow, "Do you?"

"Hey!" Violet feigns offended, but smiles. It quickly fades though, "But I do. I'm just so used to people leaving, abandoning us. Abandoning me. And it has happened to many times, I just thought you would be another person who would do that. I don't want to go through that pain again."

Clem nods in understanding, "I know. But I wouldn't do that to you, or to any of them." And it was true. Clem knows the feeling of being left behind, whether intentionally or not, and she's determined to not let it happen to any of them. She's made it this far and she will get them out.

"How do you know? You can't guarantee that." Violet argues.

Clem crawls closer to Violet, sitting next to her, "Yes I can. I won't go anywhere."

Violet turns to face Clem who smiles faintly at her, and throws herself at her in a hug. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she feels tears prick the corner of her eyes, burying her head in Clem's shoulder. Clem hesitantly hugs Violet back, and they stay like that for awhile.

Soaking in each others presence before inevitably something goes wrong, but not now. Not as this moment. Because all they have to care about right now is each other. While they might not be fully ready to accept each other, they know within time, they will. But right now, they just have to be there.

A bang is then heard on the door, and a sound of it unlocking. Violet pushes Clem back at bit, breaking the embrace, and waits for Lilly to saunter into the room. Lilly motions to Violet and she stands, but not before turning back to Clem and whispering, "Bye."

Clem smiles, "Bye."

Violet walks out of the room, sending on last glance, and Clem is left there alone in the bare room. She's glad her and Violet have partially made up their relationship, but something tells her it will take a little time before they're ready to get back together. All she can do is wait... And, damn, is she not patient.

* * *

 Clementine waits and waits alone in the same cramped room where she has sat for... she doesn't even know for how long. But guessing on what little she can see from the boarded window and from what Ruby has told her: they had arrived very early morning and it seems to settling dusk.

She thought she would be used to such silence by now, but she never really adjusted. Sure, she was a very quiet person even when she was very young, but she always had someone else chatting or something making noise; whether it be just natural sounds like crickets, water, leaves rustling or AJ toying with something and talking. True silence, even the most quiet person couldn't handle that after an extended period of time.

But something, or someone, no matter how bad had come to her rescue. She hear a few quiet knocks on the door and a lock turning, with the door to open and reveal Lilly. Behind her a single guard was there and instead of holding open the door like before, she leaned against the opposite wall as Lilly entered.

Clem was quite confused evident in a tilted head, and she stood up when Lilly walked in front of her. She looked up at the woman glaring down at her, only going to the top of her chest. Even with the height difference, Clem didn't back down nor step away from the positively murderous glare from Lilly. Instead, she glared right back. Maybe a stupid thing to do but Clem is determined to never let Lilly win this mind game.

Lilly turns back around, how simple it would be to stab her in the back right now, and before she can speak Clem speaks out, "How are the others? You didn't... do anything, did you?" Her heart stops beating for a few seconds. She doesn't have any doubt that Lilly would exploit them to get to her. 

Lilly glances over her shoulder with a scowl, her back still turned to the girl, "They're fine for now. But, they won't be unless you cooperate with me."

"What? What the hell do you mean by that?" 

Lilly sighs and turns back around to Clem, leaning down to get in her face, "You have information that we can use. That we need. And unfortunately it has to come from you."

Clem shows confusion as she leans back, "I haven't kept any information from you."

"Maybe not that you know of currently. But we have somebody from a community you might recognize." Lilly looks over Clem's body once and holds her gaze on her arm for second too long before landing her gaze back on Clem's face, "Tell me Clementine. Have you ever heard of the New Frontier?"

Clem flinches imperceptibly and tries to shrug nonchalantly, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The soldier we captured. He says he knows of a little girl named Clementine."

Clem's breath hitches in her throat as she tries to process who might've been here from the New Frontier. She knows that the Delta were at war with them, but not that they'd ever capture her and try to use her against them. She doesn't want to give them away, but she's in a really bad position her. Not telling will get her and the others hurt, but telling might get her friends in the Richmond hurt.

Without warning, Lilly storms over to Clem whose in a state of shock and is in the process of trying to conceal it when Lilly harshly grips her arm. With a swift movement, Clem's jacket sleeve is ripped off and her shirt sleeve is roughly pulled up revealing a burn mark. A brand. A brand only belonging to one group. The New Frontier brand.

Lilly glares daggers into Clem's worried eyes, "You were with them! Where are they?" 

Clem swallows her worry and glares right back, "First tell me. Who was it?" Clem can't help the curiosity. Who in the New Frontier actually remembers her, and who would call her out? It couldn't be Javier, could it? Nor Gabe?

Lilly's eyes narrow even more, but answers, "You won't need to worry about them anymore. "

Clem eyes widen in realization, "Where are they? What...?" Whoever it was, even if they did reveal her, didn't deserve to be held at the mercy of Lilly as planned bait.

Lilly cuts her off with a stern growl, "It doesn't matter. What matters is the information you give me. Where are they, Clementine?"

The grip on her arm tightens, Lilly's vice-like grip making her flinch, "I haven't been with them for years! I don't know!"

Lilly raised her voice over Clem's, "You do! Now where are they?"

She can't give them away, but she doesn't know what will happen to them. She'll just have to try to withhold as long as she can, so Clem just shakes her head ferociously, "I don't know!"

Lilly releases her hold on Clem's arm, only to raise her hand that holds her pistol, raising it above her head, and deftly swings down. It hits Clem hard, and she stumbles down clumsily to a kneel with a throbbing pain in her head. Her eyes are unfocused but she trains them on Lilly who towers above her.

Lilly points at Clem with a flash movement that she jumps slightly, "You do know about the New Frontier. What do you know?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" She defiantly spits back. Clem pulls down her shirt sleeve calmly and hides her mark once more, then pulls her jacket back on as Lilly seems to consider her words.

A smirk of panic-inducing desire appears on Lilly's face as her eyes darken, "Maybe this will convince you."

Lilly once again grabs the girl, by her shoulder this time and forces open the door and shoves Clem out. She lands on her hands and knees, barely having time to react before she's forced up again by Lilly. Her gun in pressing firmly into her back as she keeps nudging her forward. Clem puts her hands up as a sign of compliance, but it does nothing to Lilly attitude as she keeps unceremoniously shoving the girl forward.

Clem is too distracted and roughed-up to clearly look around the house she's being pushed through. From the small intakes, she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary of a regular campsite. She catches sight of something shiny and tries to look over, but before she can identify what it is, she is once again bumped into by Lilly.

Eventually, they make it to the other side of the house and with a final rough push, Clem is outside. The sky is getting darker, but it is only the beginning of night with the sun still barely out. The sun and moon shall clash until the darkness finally wins into the night.

Clem is lead into the courtyard, Lilly behind her still pointing her gun. Clem has her head down and looking to the dirt she is barely kicking up as she walks with her hands still raised. Lilly grabs her shoulder to make her stop and Clem gently twists herself out of Lilly's grasp. Lilly moves her pistol from out the girl's back and to the back of her neck, forcing Clem to look up into the surrounding area.

Clem does so and her heart drops.

There, in the courtyard, Violet and Louis on their knees with their hands binded behind their back with soldiers pointing a gun to each of their head.

The other kids have been forced to the sidelines, each having guards watching them if they try anything; but most of them are useless, all being tied up as well wearing terrified expressions. Some of the older kids stand in front of the younger ones as if to protect them from what they're forced to watch.

Tenn is glancing around worriedly, and Clem assumes just because he's scared, until she realizes that Minerva is not among the crowd. Not being tied up anywhere or being pinned down by soldiers. She can't help but feel bad until her attention is focused back on Louis and Violet.

Lilly walks out from behind her in a grand militaristic stance, and gestures to Louis and Violet, "You could make this very simple and easy, Clementine. If I don't get the information I want from you, one of them must die." Lilly tilts her down to look at the teens, "And you must choose which."

"You're crazy! A psycho!" Louis shouts at her with narrowed eyes.

Violet shakes her head at him, "Shut up, Louis!"

Lilly ignores them and walks to Clementine who is frozen in a state of shock, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Choose. Or give me what I want."

Clem doesn't respond, shaking her head in absolute disbelief, as Lilly looks curiously at her. They all wait a few more moments in silence as Clem tries her hardest to decide what to do.

Lilly frowns at the girl, growing angry at her stunned silence, and decides for her: "Kill the boy!"

The soldier nods and points his gun up as the other lowers theirs, Louis shouting in panic all the while.

"Wait- no Clem! You can't let them do this!"

Clem snaps her gaze to Louis' pleading voice, desperation clear in his eyes. The others are leaning forward, but continue to be placed back by the guards behind them. None of them dare speak up as their mouths hang agape, ready to watch their friend's brutal execution.

Clem looks at them, then to Louis, and takes a step forward only to be knocked down by a soldier near her. Still she continues to try and get their attention, "Louis, I- Lilly! Ok-"

Lilly doesn't listen as Louis continues to plead for his life, Clem squeezes her eyes shut. She's surrounded by darkness, not wanting to look at her friend's body fall as his life gets stolen from him.

Cries of fear break loose.

And a gunshot sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> Also, hello my dear friend. You know who you are... If you actually read this.  
> Anyways, Happy Readings!  
> -OLW out

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, I have the ability to continue the story in a different fashion. I have lots planned, big things! Hope you enjoyed a new chapter will have a lot more going on. Enjoy reading!


End file.
